


Lead the way

by petrichor_13



Series: BvS衍生 [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_13/pseuds/petrichor_13
Summary: 她將雙手靜置在木桌上頭，直直盯著眼前的男人。彷彿要將灰燼點燃一般。「我想說的是，也許，他得先熄滅，才能成為這個世界的引路人。」





	

**Author's Note:**

> ※雖然說Fandom選的是BvS，但內文包含JL及WW預告的衍生腦洞XD(建議看過再閱讀)當然還是有部分對話隱藏了我對BvS以及Clark的想法。  
> ※角色關係為Trinity和非常隱性的Superbat。

*  
「正在享受前往海邊度假前最後的屋頂日光浴嗎?」

Diana掛著一抹微笑走上屋頂，陽光在她的金屬飾品和Bruce尚未卸下的蝙蝠裝上反射出不同亮度。前者絢爛的幾乎讓人難以睜開眼。  
Bruce微微頷首，隨即注意到對方還拿著一個黑色手提箱，那是他將屬於Diana的照片交還給她時所使用的。

「噢，它是個很不錯的箱子，只可惜我已經找到更適合那張照片的相框了。」Diana笑了一下，將手中的物品歸還。

她曾以為自己的部分過去也許會隨著Lex Luthor的鋃鐺入獄一併被封塵在那封間接促使她重回戰場的郵件中。但人類總是能不斷帶給她驚喜。  
幾個星期過去，Bruce寄來那個黑色箱子，重量很輕，卻又沉甸的彷彿在下墜。她並不知曉Bruce是如何拿到的，照片周圍已經不再完整，凹凸不平的邊角如同她的盔甲般記載著歲月的痕跡。她小心翼翼的拿起，並在附隨的信籤中讀到其餘Bruce所能發現的電子檔案都已經被刪除，她手裡的，將會是僅存的圖像。  
僅存的，故事碎片。

照常理來說，這是一件相當不錯的禮物。包含著誠意與禮貌。但當Diana注視著黑白照片中的自己，以及那些早已經不存在的線條和輪廓，她竟久違的感到苦澀。彷彿披著白色浪花卻不再蔚藍的海水襲來，捲走了僅存的光輝。  
她曾經迫切的想追回這張屬於她的相片，甚至藉此吸引了高譚蝙蝠的注意。然而她不只一次思考過自己如此執著的原因，或者是在那原因背後是否隱藏了其餘被她所刻意忽略的動機。

 

「Diana?」Bruce低沉的嗓音將她輕輕喚回。她猛然想起某個似曾相似的場景，只不過身陷往事的人不是她，而是眼前的男人。這讓Diana微笑了起來。彷彿他們在一座偌大的迷宮裡擦身而過。

 

「妳想起了什麼?」Bruce平靜的問道

「往事。總是往事。我有三千年的份量可以沉浮其中，單就這一點我可是無人能敵。」她聳聳肩，像是在描述一件稀鬆平常的小事。

「......但妳只是想起，而非沉淪。」他說。

聞言，Diana再度露出笑容，用幾近嘆息的口吻答道

「有趣的是，單純的想起並不會讓這一切變得比較輕鬆，Bruce。」

 

*  
他聽見浪潮和強勁的寒風無情拍打著木屋的門框，濕氣從縫隙中踉蹌爬進，壟罩在他的四周。經過整夜的消磨，原先乾燥的木板已經吸進濃濃水氣，幾乎在他凌亂的衣著表面留下痕跡。  
他站起身，重重嘆了一口氣，並伸出右手輕輕揉了揉左側肩膀。誠如Alfred所說，或許他應該等到傷口癒合後再出發，然而他不認為還有足夠多的時間可以消耗。

 

接著，Bruce想起了昨晚那場太過真實的夢境。

 

夢裡，他和Diana、Clark三人正提著老舊的煤油燈行走於星空璀璨的堪薩斯鄉間。那條道路他再熟悉不過了。以及兩側遼闊的玉米田，和微風吹過時枝葉摩擦所發出的窸窣聲。他依稀能從黑暗中瞥見蝙蝠從遙遠的山谷中竄出，伴隨著宛如金色粉末灑下的月光，以及位於道路盡頭的木屋。

那是Clark的家。

他先是頓了一下。隨後燈火因為煤油的耗盡逐漸變得微弱，搖曳的光點最終化為一縷灰白色煙霧消散於空氣中。Bruce不明白自己行走於此地的原因，沒有事前約定，亦非任何突發狀況，三人的相會像是一場計畫外的表演，而他所要做的便是照著腳本演出，然後迎來謝幕。這很不尋常，幾乎稱的上怪異。即便環繞在他周圍的只是夢境中的假象，瀰漫於空氣中的違和感依舊逼的他想逃離。他嘗試轉身，希望詢問Diana有無任何可行的方法能帶著他們離開，但在他回首之際，Diana已經不在他的身後。整個人彷彿消融於夜色般。Bruce甚至來不及叫喊她的名字。

  


他有些急迫的左顧右盼，卻無法捕捉到Clark的身影。隨後，他跑了起來。

他不喜歡這種受制於人的感覺，對於發生中的一切無能為力，只能目睹事發經過，並在事後回憶、沉淪其中。彷彿每一個悲劇的翻版。他甩了甩頭，希望能將意識抽離，以第三者的視角收集線索，將自己帶離此地。但情況並不如他所願。他無法對這個夢境做出任何積極的改變。他既是旁觀者，又是當事人。他得待到故事結束，承受一個他已經無法扭轉的結局。

 Bruce幾近暴躁的喘著氣，無奈的坐了下來。驀然地，在距離自己不遠的樹林邊，Diana的銀色手鐲映入眼簾。他快速站起並奔向前去，雙手尚未觸碰到手鐲時，一發子彈精準地穿過了他的左側肩膀。他低吼出聲，伴隨而來的劇烈疼痛使他跪倒在地。他摀著傷口，在林邊試圖找出子彈的來源，或者是任何持槍的打手。但他忘了四周根本沒有槍響傳出。而後，暈眩感襲來，他昏了過去。

 

 

*  
「他拒絕了。」Bruce有些困窘得答道。Arthur確實拒絕了他的招募，這並非他所預期。或者說，他將樂觀的部分過度放大了。  
也許是Barry爽快答應過後的副作用吧。他如此想著。

「還有什麼事要告訴我嗎?」Diana停下了手邊的工作，整個人轉過來面向他。

「什麼意思?」Bruce問

「我只是覺得你看起來有話想說。」Diana輕巧的回答

「......也許等我解決完有關閃電俠服裝的問題後會是更好的時機。」  
Bruce將視線移到別處，唐突的翻找起桌上厚厚一疊紙張。

 

他們沒有繼續交談。

 

片刻的寂寥將Bruce帶回夢境的結尾。然而那段記憶並不清晰。  
朦朧之中，Clark的披風在黑夜中飛舞著，無形的氣流在鮮紅色中來回滾動，不停向上盤旋，彷彿升起的火炬。

霎時，一股異樣感驅使他奔向墓園。  
那裡凌亂不堪，土壤被大肆翻攪，木棺裡空無一物。

隨後整個堪薩斯變得明亮起來，宛如沐浴在晨曦之中。

 

*  
「昨晚夜巡結束時你去哪了?」Diana開口問道

他們正在Clark的家。  
葬禮過後，他們時常抽空去探望Clark的母親，有時輪流，有時兩人一起。並不一定會做些什麼，因為僅僅只是待著都讓人感到寬慰。  
Diana拿起桌邊的熱茶為自己及Bruce各倒了一杯。她瞥向廚房的方向，Martha正在裡頭準備她拿手的蘋果派，嘴裡一邊哼著愉快的小調。

「Alfred通知妳的?」他問

「不。我本來要到老地方找你，但你不在。」

Bruce嘆了口氣。「我昨晚在他的墓園。」他說。

Diana微微挑起眉，富有興致的盯著Bruce。

「前天我做了一個夢。夢裡，先是妳一聲不響的消失，接著我無緣無故中了一槍，然後Clark的墓園像是......被外力打擾了。」

「被外力打擾?」

「棺材是空的，在我的夢裡。所以昨晚我才跑去確認。放心，一切都很正常。」他拿起熱茶喝了一口，眼神中透露著疲憊。

 

*  
「還記得我上次和你說的，關於 _想起_ 的話題嗎?」Diana問道

Bruce點點頭，示意對方繼續說下去

「這陣子，我時常想起他，想起Clark。我思考著，當時有沒有另外一種結局。」

Bruce皺起眉，「這不像是妳會思考的問題。」這讓Diana有些慵懶的笑了起來。

「確實。但你會。」她將雙手靜置在木桌上頭，直直盯著眼前的男人。彷彿要將灰燼點燃一般。

「我想說的是，也許， _他得先熄滅，才能成為這個世界的引路人。_ 」

「這個如此殘破不堪的世界?」Bruce有些諷刺的說

過了半晌，她才以一種過分輕柔的語調答道  
「......這個不論你我，或者是他，都不願意放手的世界。」

 


End file.
